


The Adventures of the Remnants

by misminor



Series: Cloud's Travels [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, chibi!Remnants, de-aged remnants, de-aged triplets, playing around with Neibelheim's language, sort-of-established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misminor/pseuds/misminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Turks babysit the chibi!Remnants while trying to keep them out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> So... you guys from FF.net may notice that I took this out of the "Extras..." piece. Yep. That's exactly what I did. I'd do it on FF.net too, but that's too much work.
> 
> Besides, this thing is gonna have a sequel, so I can't keep it in "Extras" without making it all messy.

It wasn't the first time that the triplets were at the ShinRa Headquarters. At first, it had been infrequent, Mutti, as they had taken to calling their mother, had been very apprehensive about leaving them there. That all changed however, when they met Vati, their daddy – not Papa. (Papa was apparently their grandpapa). By now, they were used to being dropped off at the humongous building to be watched after by one of Uncle Rufus' minions.

As usual, the three children played in a secluded area, with the familiar minion called "Rude" in the background. Though they didn't know why people called him "rude." As far as they could tell, he was very polite. But maybe he was on his best behavior 'cause Mutti said she'd "castrate" him – whatever that meant - if anything happened to "her babies."

When they asked him what "castrate" meant, they didn't get an answer. Kadaj had been tempted to get the minion into trouble just to see what would happen.

Yazoo, the voice of reason, of course, just had to remind him that _they_ would be the ones in trouble if Mutti ever found out.

Kadaj just had to settle for the priceless look on the minion's face.

After hours of playing multiple games, Kadaj got bored. So they decided to explore. All sneaky-like. They couldn't let the enemy see them!

They were totally not _playing_ ninja. They had outgrew that game a long time ago. They were _exploring_ – no! This was infiltration!

The minion was ruining their super awesome skulking, so they told him to not let "the enemy" see him. And like a good minion, he did, staying just a bit farther from them.

_Tap tap tap_

Footsteps!

Quickly, the three hid behind a dark corner.

"…can't believe it," the Enemy said as they approached.

"I know right? Scarlet and the General?" Enemy #2 said.

The triplets glanced at each other. _General?_ Loz mouthed.

"Isn't that Vati?" Kadaj whispered.

The three kids looked at each other before turning their attention back to the two enemies.

"I heard she's his _wife_ ," Enemy #1 said, as he and the other two passed by.

"That woman?" a third voice said in disbelief. "How'd that happen?"

And before they knew it, the voices faded into another corridor, and the children pensively returned to the minion.

"Rude." Loz tugged at the man's pant leg. "What's a wife?"

**Author's Note:**

> The triplets have taken to speaking the Neibelheim dialect with each other now that they're a tiny bit older.
> 
> Mutti = mom = Fem!Cloud
> 
> Vati = dad = Sephiroth
> 
> Papa (short for Grandpapa) = Vincent


End file.
